Folie
by Panic Switch
Summary: Folie: French word-translates to insanity; craziness; madness. A series of one-shots about Paris' time with the Autobots. Takes place after 'So Believe'.
1. Weekends

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that I own Transformers? Well, I don't, so get over it.

A/N Hey everyone! So, this story will be a series of one-shots that take place between 'So Believe' and its sequel. And please, if you have any ideas leave them in a review and I will do my best to them in the story!

* * *

Folie: French word-translates to insanity; craziness; madness.

Ch.1 Weekends

Spring Break had ended, and school started back up again. Since the end of the year was nearing, that meant State Testing was coming up soon. The week back had consisted of getting notes ready to review with. The bad part was that they were notes of the _whole_ entire year. I had no idea how I was going to remember it all.

When Friday rolled around, it was a relief. No studying for two days. No note taking for two days. _No annoying people ogling Sunny and Sides for two days._ I winced at the last thought. The down side about having the twins take me to school and pick me up? Everyonewas always looking at them and asking me 'Whoa, that's _your_ car?' Not to mention that I had to tell my friends who they were.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Paris, where's your car?"_

"_You see that yellow one? That's my ride."_

"_Whoa, how'd you-"_

"_It's not my mom's."_

"_Oh… then who is it?"_

"_Um… remember those cousins on my dad's side that I never met before? Well, that's one of them."_

"…_Oh…um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."_

"_Bye Carrie."_

_End Flashback_

Talk about awkward.

But, I didn't have to worry about any of that for two whole days. To glorious, school free days. And I intended to get as much as I could out of those two days… starting with not having to get up until 10:30.

I smiled to myself. Oh yes, I loved weekends.

* * *

Knock, knock.

My eyes shot open. What was that noise? _Probably something outside…_

"Paris?"

_Or maybe it's someone at my bedroom door._

I forced myself up into a sitting position. I grabbed my cell phone that was next to me on the bed. The time read 8:07. _What the hell…_

I swung my feet over my bed, and made my way to the door. I opened it a crack and saw Sideswipe's holoform there.

He smiled and said in a cheery voice, "Hey! You ready to go?"

"Go _where_?" I asked, un-amused.

Sideswipe seemed a bit taken aback by my response. "School? I saw your mom leave earlier and when you didn't come out at eight, I assumed that she forgot to get you up, or maybe you were still getting ready…" he trailed off as I stared at him.

I sighed, "Sides, today is Saturday, also known as the first day of the weekend. The weekend is a two day period of time when school is not in session. Get it?"

"So… there's no school today?"

"Not today _or _tomorrow."

"Oh… so, what do you want to do instead?"

"_I _would like to go back to sleep, so if you could be so kind as to wait for me until 10:30, I would appreciate it," I said, while closing the door.

"But, you're already up!" Sideswipe yelled through the door.

I rolled my eyes, "Too bad." I climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over me. "Oh, and Sides? Tell Sunstreaker not to pick me up tomorrow. I don't want a repeat of today."

"Fine."

I smiled to myself as I began to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Yeah, I guess Autobots don't really know the concept of weekends, haha. Anyways, please review and leave any ideas you have! I want you guys to be part of the story too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Panic Switch


	2. April Showers?

A/N Neh… This idea attacked me like the rabid plot-bunny it is. Oh well, enjoy the total randomness of this chapter.

Oh and please, if you have any ideas (particularly something for the twins to do, hehe) leave it in a review. I'm really fresh out of ideas at the moment trying to get the sequel in order.

* * *

Ch. 2 April Showers

The sky was covered in a thin layer of clouds, with pieces of blue in between. It was a strange sight to see, given it was mid-April, but I wasn't complaining. Rain had been in the forecast for that day, so I was openly excited.

* * *

At the Autobot base, the twins and I lounged outside. They had just finished a mock fight with each other in the training room and felt like relaxing. Sideswipe was sitting down, leaning against the outside of the base, while Sunstreaker was lying down. I was sprawled on my back on Sunstreaker's chest, my eyes closed. There was a frown set on my face as I complained about school.

"I don't know how they expect us to cram all that into our heads. I mean, if I can't remember everything from just the beginning of this year, how am I supposed to know stuff from _two_ years ago?"

"Well, you only have to remember it for that one day, right?" Sideswipe pointed out.

I sighed, "Yeah…but still, I don't wanna study for hours."

"I guess you'll just have to deal with it then," Sunstreaker concluded.

"You are no help whatsoever." In a huff, I brought hands behind my head and crossed my legs.

After that, we fell into a comfortable silence. My mind was still buzzing with the fact that I had State Testing in a mere few days.

Then, I felt something hit my nose. I opened one eye slightly. _Huh… did I imagine that?_ This time something hit my arm. _Nope, that's real!_

I sat up quickly, a smile on my face. "It's raining!" I exclaimed happily, scrambling to get off of Sunny.

The twins gave me those why-the-frag-do-you-care? looks.

"So?" Sideswipe said.

"It barely ever rains here," I explained.

"Isn't the Earth phrase 'April showers bring May flowers'? So, isn't rain expected this time of year?"

I snorted, "Maybe for everywhere else on the planet."

Sunstreaker got to his feet hastily, brushing away dirt that wasn't there. "Well," he said, "I'm going back inside. The last thing I want is my paintjob to be ruined by the rain."

I rolled my eyes. Sunny could be so vain at times.

"Actually, I have to agree with Sunshine about going inside. I prefer my water hot and in the washrooms," Sideswipe said, also rising to a standing position.

Crossing my arms, I turned slightly away from them, "And here I thought you were supposed to be the _fun _Autobots."

"And you consider standing in the rain _fun_?" Sunstreaker asked in a disgusted voice.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "As my friends and I say, 'You gotta _embrace_ the rain!'" I threw my arms up into the air and tilted my head back, causing my face to be covered in tiny raindrops.

"You're crazy," Sunstreaker said finally.

"I know!"

* * *

Yeeessss, how I love the rain :) This actually happened (minus the two giant alien robots) During PE it started raining and everyone was like 'WTF? It's June!' Actually, it pretty much rained right up until the end of the school year. Strange, but totally awesome.

Leave your ideas in a review please! Thanks!

-Panic Switch


	3. Slip 'n Slide

A/N Paris joins in on one of the Twins' pranks for KimTheKat. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 3 Slip 'n Slide

"I'm bored."

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno… what do _you_ wanna do?"

"If I had an idea I would've told you, not ask if _you_ had an idea."

"I was just making sure that you didn't have an idea."

"Well I don't, you happy?"

"…No, I'm still bored-"

"Would you two shut the frag up?" Sideswipe and I looked over at Sunstreaker. "Primus, I liked it better when you were quiet!"

"Lighten up, Sunshine," Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and resumed waxing himself. _Damn, how much of that stuff does he have?_ _We could probably wax the whole base with it!_

It took me a few seconds to really register what I had just said to myself. When I did, I sat up and proclaimed loudly, "I have an idea!"

* * *

The three of us sat in the Rec room, flipping through TV channels. We settled on watching the news since nothing else was on.

We had only been watching for a few minutes when a loud crash echoed throughout the base. I looked up at the twins with a grin, "Our first victim."

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!"

The twins both flinched as Ratchet yelled their names. "And probably our last," Sideswipe mumbled.

"You guys are sooo busted," I said with a smirk.

We all turned towards the entrance of the Rec room and saw Ratchet there. He was glaring angrily at the twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both shared a quick glance before pointing at me and yelling, "It was _her_ idea!"

I gasped, "Traitors!"

"Traitors? _You_ were the one who was going to let _us_ take the fall for this!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"So? That doesn't mean you can put the whole blame on me! Besides, you two are the ones who actually waxed the floor. _I_ only suggested it. I didn't force you to do it."

"Well, I don't care which one of you came up with it or which one of you did it, all three of you are going to Prime's office now!" Ratchet shouted.

I reluctantly got onto Sideswipe's outstretched hand. The twins made their way to the hallway, and turned to go to Prime's office.

Just as we stepped into the hallway, I yelled, "Wait, don't-"

"Whoa!" I clung to Sideswipe's hand as he fell backwards. Sunstreaker soon followed, and landed next to us.

I let out a sigh. "Well, this will take a while."

* * *

Whenever I read a story that at some point has Sunstreaker waxing himself I _always_ think "Wax the floors! Wax the floors!" but it never happens. So… what should their punishment be? Be creative on this one.

-Panic Switch


	4. Punishment

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I really appreciate all the support! Oh, and thanks to Flower K. Owl, KimTheKat, and CrimsonMoon2009 for those ideas for punishments. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 4 Punishment

My arms were crossed against my chest as I watched Ratchet and Optimus talk. They were deciding on a punishment for Sunny, Sides, and me. I hoped that whatever they made us do wouldn't be too bad.

I straightened up as Optimus turned back towards us. "Ratchet and I see it only fit that you three clean up the mess that you have made." He put a hand up to silence our groaning, "And, at Jazz's request, you will wax his armor."

My jaw dropped, "What? How am _I _supposed to do that without killing myself? He's like, waaay taller than me!"

"Don't worry," Sunstreaker said, "We'll give you a boost." I stuck my tongue out at him, and grumbled to myself.

* * *

When we entered Jazz's room, he was lounging on his berth listening to music. He saw us and grinned, "About time ya got here."

I glared at him from my perch on Sideswipe. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Missed a spot," Jazz pointed out to me.

"I'm workin' on it!" I snarled in response. I was currently at Jazz's feet, waxing the armor on his shins, or whatever giant, alien robots had. There was only a small part left that I had to wax. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were almost finished, too, and then we would have to move onto cleaning the hallways.

"Man, you can be a nasty lil' thing, can't ya?"

"Maybe we should set her lose on the 'Cons," Sideswipe suggested.

"If you actually do that, and I get out alive, I will kill you," I replied icily. I wasn't in the mood for sarcastic jokes, especially ones centered around me.

The rest of the time waxing Jazz was spent in silence. _Note to self, refrain from giving the twins ideas. _A small smirk formed on my lips. It had been worth it, though, to have the Hatchet fall on his aft.

I lowered my hand away from Jazz, and took a look at handiwork. I smiled, "All done!"

"Us too," the twins replied.

Sunstreaker stooped down to pick me up. "Now, onto the hallway!" I said.

* * *

I had a bucket of soapy water in one hand, and a rag in the other. I looked down to the other end of the hallway, taking in just how long it was. "You just _had_ to wax the whole damn thing."

With a sigh, I threw the water from the bucket onto the ground. The twins went a little further down the hallway and did the same. We all began to scrub vigorously at the stubborn wax.

After a few minutes, I had a clean spot. I stood up and took a careful step over to a new, un-cleaned part of the floor. As I put my foot down, I slid forward a bit. I stuck my arms out, thinking that I was going to fall down, but I didn't. _Hey, it's like a slip 'n slide._

Smiling to myself, I took a few steps back onto some clean ground. After I was a good distance away, I ran towards the wax covered floor, and jumped onto it. When I landed, I crouched down and put my arms out for balance. I slid across the floor with ease and didn't fall over.

I broke out into a big grin and began to laugh. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both looked up at me to see what I was doing. When they saw me sliding, they both grinned at got up from their spots.

"I wanna try that!" Sideswipe cried. I moved to the side of the hallway to give him the room he needed. Sideswipe took a few running steps before landing on the floor on his stomach. He zoomed down the hallway, cackling as he went. I burst into another round of laughter at the sight.

The three of us continued to take turns sliding down the hallway in various ways. As I took another running start to slide on the floor, only one thought came to mind. _Waxing the floors was totally worth it._

* * *

Ha, I really liked this chapter!

So, the poll results are now up on my profile… you know what that means? No? Well, I'll tell you… the next chapter of this story will be the arrival of the new 'bots! Yay!

Oh, and just FYI, Bumblebee won't be in any of these chapters unless Sam is there. In the storyline, I had him stay in Nevada with Sam and his family for the time being.

Review and continue to read! Love you all!

-Panic Switch


	5. Welcome to Earth

A/N Just to make it very, very clear for everyone, the story you are currently reading is not, I repeat, is _not _the official sequel to 'So Believe'. This is more of a 'behind the scenes' story.

Hehehe… now the real fun shall begin. Enjoy this chapter, everyone!

* * *

Ch. 5 Welcome to Earth

"What's the big rush?" Sideswipe asked me as I ran towards the Rec room. We had just arrived at the base, after he picked me up from school.

"Just get everyone else, ok?" I replied. He just shook his head and contacted everyone by comlink.

As we entered the Rec room, I said, "Give me a boost." Sideswipe bent down to pick me up, and let me perch on his shoulder. "Now, turn the TV on to channel four."

The giant TV flickered to life, and settled on a news station. "Why do you want this on?"

"Just wait."

"Sideswipe, why did you need everyone so urgently?" a voice came from behind us. Sideswipe turned and I saw Optimus coming towards us. Behind him, Ratchet, Jazz, and Sunstreaker followed.

Sides shook his head, "Not me. Paris wanted you guys here. She _said_ it was important."

I rolled my eyes, "Because it _is_ important. Just watch the TV."

"…_And now we go to Palm Springs with Michelle."_

"_Thanks Alison. I'm on the scene here in Palm Springs as authorities investigate what seems to have been a meteor shower. Only, the strange thing is, there are no meteors to be found. Large craters are scattered across this patch of land behind me. Authorities say that a sonic boom was heard as the meteors entered our atmosphere earlier today, but the only evidence of anything actually coming down is the craters that were made."_

"_Now, Michelle, wasn't there a similar series of events like this in Nevada a few months ago?"_

"_Yes, in fact, we have received many calls stating that…"_

"See?" I said pointing to the TV. "It _has_ to be another group of Transformers!"

"But are they 'Cons or 'Bots?" Jazz asked.

"If they were Decepticons," Ratchet said, "They would've attacked the first human populated area."

"And if they're Autobots, they'll be here soon," Optimus concluded. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Paris, go outside and watch for them." The three of us nodded and went outside.

* * *

After waiting for about twenty minutes, Sunstreaker saw something. "Hey, I see some flashing lights on that road!"

I squinted my eyes to try and see the tiny lights. Sure enough, I saw red and blue flashing lights on top of a blank and white car. _That's a police car…_

At the sound of jets, the three of us looked up. Above us was a pair of identical jets, only differing in color. One was blue and the other orange. They circled around the base, and didn't stop until a group of cars entered the base.

Optimus and the others had come outside to join us by this time. I stared in awe at the fact that in front of me was a group of alien robots. _I'm probably the first human they'll meet…cool!_

As the four cars pulled up in front of us the two jets landed behind them. As quickly as they had all stopped, they all transformed into their robot modes.

My eyes widened and a big grin appeared on my face. No matter how many times I had seen it, giant robots transforming was soo cool.

Optimus stepped closer to the robot that had been a police car. "It is good to see you again Prowl," he said.

Prowl nodded, "Good to be here, sir."

I saw the twins' faces brighten up. "Prowler!" they both shouted. I laughed as I saw the look on Prowl's face change to sheer horror at the sight of the twins. But when he saw me, he cocked his head to the side a bit.

"You have an organic?" he asked.

Optimus nodded, "She is the newest member of our team."

I smiled and waved nervously as Prowl came over to me. "I am Prowl," he said. "What is your designation?"

"Paris."

"And you are a member of the dominant species of this planet, correct?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Prowl just nodded before stepping back next to Prime.

I leaned a bit towards Sideswipe's head, "What does _he_ do?"

"Prowl is Optimus' second-in-command. He comes up with the strategies and all that other technical stuff. He can't really handle anything irrational," Sideswipe explained.

I nodded, "Ok… now what about everyone else?" As I said this, I looked around at the new 'Bots and saw them talking to amongst themselves.

"That one is Wheeljack," Sideswipe pointed to a white transformer with red and green accents. The bottom half of his face was covered with a mask, and he had earfins that were blinking a light blue. "He's an inventor and makes most of our weapons. He's pretty good at it, too."

"Although," Sunstreaker put in, "Never go into his lab."

"Why?"

"Most of his stuff blows up, whether it's supposed to or not." Sunstreaker took a look at the group of new 'Bots. "See the light blue one?"

I glanced over and saw the 'bot Sunstreaker had been referring to. This one was light blue, with a dark blue accent on his helm. It kinda reminded me of a Spartan helmet. I also remembered his alt mode looking very similar to the Mach 5.

"That's Blurr, the fastest 'bot there is. The only problem is that he's also the fastest _talker_ there is." Sunstreaker paused, thinking, before continuing, "He also tends to ramble."

"Psh, no sweat," I said. "My cousin always talks fast_ and _slurs her words. I'm good at figuring out what she's saying."

My eyes traveled to the blue and white transformer. He was a bit to the side of the group, taking in the surroundings. As I looked closer, I noticed that he had golden optics instead of a shade of blue like the others. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Mirage," Sunstreaker stated. "He used to be a noblemech back on Cybertron. Thinks he's better than the rest of us." Sunstreaker crossed his arms and looked away from Mirage.

"Sideswipe, a better description, please?"

"Well, Mirage is part of our Special Op's team, along with Jazz and Bumblebee. He can turn invisible and alter his appearance, so he makes a good spy."

My eyes widened a bit, "Cool."

"And the last two," Sideswipe continued, "are the Jettwins, Jetstorm and Jetfire."

Looking at them, it was easy to tell who was who. Jetstorm was blue, with some yellow accents. He also had a visor, much like Jazz's. Jetfire was the orange and cream colored one, and had a pair of goggles on his head.

"As of right now, they are the only two left of our aerial team."

I looked back over to the newcomers and smiled, "Well, let's go over and welcome them to Earth."

* * *

…and actual interaction with the new 'Bots shall begin in the next chapter! The reason I didn't have the new 'bots introduce themselves is that I didn't want to confuse people who weren't familiar with all of them. Yeah, I mostly did it for my friend who has a very limited knowledge of Transformers (and did I _say_ that you were stupid? No, so don't complain about that!) I wanted to give her description of each of the new 'bots, so she might actually remember who's who.

The Jettwins… well, I don't think that they'll have their 'element' powers. Maybe 'Jack will make them similar weapons in the future? I can't say for sure.

And now that we have all of these 'Bots to torture- I mean, play with, I can do much more

Go crazy, everyone. Seriously, bring on the requests!

-Panic Switch


	6. Stupid Tactician

A/N The first chapter to 'Pathways', sequel to 'So Believe', will be up soon! So, be on the lookout for it!

In the mean time, this story will continue on and fill in the gaps between the other two. And remember, give me crazy ideas! Leave them in your review!

* * *

Ch. 6 Stupid Tactician

About a week after the new group of Autobots arrived, I made a decision. I, for the time being at least, did not like Prowl.

It wasn't because he was strict or that he had little tolerance for anything fun, because I was perfectly fine with that.

No, it was because he had sent the twins out to do a patrol (a totally _unnecessary _one) and specifically told them to leave me behind. So, the two Autobots that I was closest with were not there to keep me company.

Now, I have no problem with Jazz, in fact I had planned to seek him out, but _Prowl_ had him filling out reports and said that he 'couldn't be bothered until they were done'. …Stupid tactician.

I grumbled to myself as I paced the length of the hallway, trying to figure out who I could hang out with. All of the new 'Bots were out of the question. I can be very shy at times, and didn't feel all that comfortable around them yet. If I had to interact with any of them, _they_ would have to make the first move.

Ironhide, was a no. He was with Will- er, _Captain_ Lennox. Optimus, as if. He wasn't really high up on my ''Bots to Hang Out With' list. The whole 'leader of the Autobots' thing made him kinda intimidating to me. Ratchet was… well, Ratchet. He was in Hatchet mode that day, and I wasn't going to be the one to bother him.

I let out a groan of frustration and kicked at the ground. _Once again, _stupid_ tactician!_

My rantings to myself were cut off as I heard footsteps coming near me. Instinctively, I jumped to the side of the hallway to avoid being stepped on.

As I suspected, I saw Wheeljack coming down the hallway with an armful of doo-dads. I had only encountered him once before when he had asked me all kinds of questions about humans (most of which I couldn't answer, and promptly told him to look it up). He had been friendly, and that's what mattered at the moment.

"Hey!"

Wheeljack stopped in his tracks and looked around. Confusion was evident on his face when he didn't see anyone. "Hello? Is that you Mirage?"

I stifled a laugh. "Down _here_!"

The inventor scanned the ground with his optics, stopping when he spotted me. "Ah, hello Paris."

I nodded back to him. "So, whatcha got there?" I asked, referring to the objects he was carrying.

"Oh, just some military weapons and computer systems. I wanted to experiment on some of them, and was on my way to the lab," Wheeljack explained.

Before he could turn away, or say anything else, I clasped me hands together and said, "Can I come with you?"

"Well…" he said slowly.

"Please?" I pouted my lower lip for emphasis. "I won't bother you, I swear."

Wheeljack sighed in defeat, "If you really want to, I guess it's alright." With that, he continued to walk down the hall at a slow pace, so that I could keep up. I smirked to myself as he turned away. Sure, I had to demean myself to giving him the puppy-dog face, but at least it would be worth it.

* * *

I really only half listened to Wheeljack as he rambled on about what he was doing. Most of the stuff he said sounded suspiciously like gibberish anyways, so I wasn't missing out on anything. But, I nodded and said 'Uh-huh' in all of the appropriate places.

Wheeljack was very nice and friendly, and being an inventor made him _extra_ cool. I smiled to myself at that thought and began to wonder the others were like.

My thoughts were interrupted when Wheeljack looked up from whatever he was doing. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

I cocked my head to the side for moment, and heard a soft humming noise.

"You mean that humming sound?" I replied.

"Yes…" Wheeljack and I remained quiet as we listened to the noise, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Soon, I realized that it was getting louder.

All of a sudden Wheeljack's optics widened. "Take cover!" he shouted as he scooped me up.

The humming got louder as Wheeljack turned his back to the workplace. But before he could put much distance between us and the table, a loud explosion sounded.

Wheeljack stumbled forward a bit, due to the blast, and I held onto hand for dear life. Thankfully, he caught himself and straightened up.

He turned back around to see the damage, and my eyes widened a bit at the sight. The pile of gadgets Wheeljack had brought back earlier was now strewn across the table. Some of the things were charred black, and others were dangling off the side of the table. Looking up, there was a black spot on the ceiling, as well as a few cracks.

"Are you alright?" Wheeljack asked cautiously.

I began laughing crazily, much to his surprise. "That was _awesome_!" I practically shouted. "The Mythbusters would totally love you!"

* * *

Oh, I just love Wheeljack! And Blurr, and Mirage, and Jazz, and (of course) the Lambo twins. And many others, haha.

The next chapter should be up in a day or two since I already have about half of it written. REMEMBER: Leave your ideas in a review. What would you like to see happen?

-Panic Switch


	7. The Game

A/N I would like to say that I'm sorry. But, ya know what? You just need to get over it and move on with your lives. Don't worry; this will make sense after you read the story.

* * *

Ch. 7 The Game

Sunstreaker walked into the Rec room with me in his hand. I spotted Sideswipe on the couch, and grinned evilly to myself.

As we approached, Sideswipe turned towards us. "Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey… guess what?" I replied.

"What?"

"You just lost The Game."

Sideswipe stared at me for a moment before realizing what I meant. "Damn it! Why did ya have to do that?" Sunstreaker and I both started laughing while Sideswipe pouted. "I was doing really good, too!"

"Aw, don't take it personally, Siders," I said. "I'm targeting everyone… you just happened to be right here."

"You should do it to Prowl," Sunstreaker suggested with a smirk.

Sideswipe perked up, his own sly grin on his face. "Yeah, you _should_, Paris," he leered. I looked back and forth between the two of them. By the way they were smiling, I knew they were up to something.

"…Ok," I said slowly, "But if anything bad happens, I blame you."

* * *

Sunstreaker had set me down in the hall. They had insisted that I seek out Prowl by myself, because he wouldn't listen to what the twins had to say.

I didn't have to go too far before I saw Prowl headed my way. "Hey Prowl," I called out.

He nodded in my direction, "Paris."

I stopped where I was and waited for him to get to where I was. When he continued past me, I followed him. He soon realized what I was doing and stopped to look down at me. I just smiled back at him. "Are you following me for any reason other than to annoy me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you something," I said innocently.

"And that is?"

"You lost The Game."

Prowl frowned a bit before concluding, "I was not playing a game."

"Oh, but you were! See, everyone on _Earth_ is playing The Game. And you just lost it," I explained to him.

"Might I ask how?"

"You thought about it. The point of The Game is to not _think_ about The Game." I paused for a moment, thinking about what I just said. "When you think about it, there isn't really way to win The Game. I mean, if you say 'I haven't thought about The Game for a year, I win!' then you'd lose, 'cause you thought about The Game. And if you think about that too much, it'll make your brain explode!"

Looking back up at Prowl, I saw him wearing a blank expression. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Uh, Prowl?" I asked nervously. When he didn't respond, I backed away a bit. "Prowl? You ok?"

Without warning, a loud pop sounded and multiple sparks came from Prowl's helm. I yelped in surprise as he started to slump over. I jumped out of the way as he ended up falling to the ground. My mouth gaped open at the sight. Prowl's optics had offlined and his helm continued to spark. _Holy crap, I broke Prowl!_

Laughter drifted down the hall, and I looked up to see the twins.

"That was _great_!" Sideswipe howled between his laughter.

I pointed to at them and backed away. "This is _your_ fault! Not mine! You _knew_ this would happen!"

"How many times have I told you two fraggers not to mess with Prowl's logic circuts?" Ratchet yelled from behind me.

The twins did their best to cover up their laughter. "Wasn't us this time, Doc," Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet turned his glare down to me. I put my hands up defensively, "I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't even know that he could blow his circuits that easily!"

The medic heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Just don't start makin' a game out of it like _these_ two aft-heads." I nodded quickly in response.

I watched as the twins helped Ratchet carry Prowl to the medbay. I titled my head to the side. _Note to self: Don't make Prowl think too hard about anything 'illogical'. _

* * *

Ah yes. We all knew the day would come when Paris would unknowingly cause Prowl's circuits to fry.

Oh and sorry, once more, for causing you all to lose The Game. Hehe

Next up: Jazz and Paris get in a fight… about MUSIC!

Leave a request in your review, and I'll try to put it in! (I'm not really going in order of the requests, just writing them when inspiration hits)

-Panic Switch


	8. All That Jazz

A/N Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you all and it makes really happy that you're enjoying the story as much as me!

And now, a battle between Jazz and Paris! The cause? Music. (for KimTheKat) Um… and be prepared for lots of lyrics. A list of the songs used will be at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

Also, sorry if you like the song _Boom Boom Pow…_ there is some minor bashing of it

* * *

Ch. 8 All That Jazz

With my headphones on and my music playing, I swayed a bit as I walked to the Rec room. Sunny and Sides were sparring in the training room, but I didn't really feel like watching.

Turning up the volume on my iPod, I began to mouth the words to the song playing.

_Peek in, sneak about_

_I'm gonna snoop and call you out_

_I've caught you, you're hands are red_

_Now I'm you broken hearted detective_

I then became distracted by a growing electronic beat. Frowning to myself, I quickened my pace.

Upon entering the Rec room, I located where the music was coming from. Jazz. I paused my iPod, and listened to the song that Jazz was playing.

_I'm on that supersonic boom_

_Y'all hear that spaceship zoom_

I recognized the song immediately and rolled my eyes in response to hearing it. _Greaaaat. _

"Yo, Jazz!" I shouted to said mech, who was on the other side of the room.

"'Sup?" he responded.

"Can you turn it down a bit?" I asked, while taking my iPod out of my pocket. I held it up for him, hoping he would understand what I meant.

He turned the music down, but smirked at me. "What, ya don't like it?"

Tilting my head to the side, I winced a bit. "Actually… no."

Jazz looked taken aback. "Really?" I nodded in response. "Well, you want to listen to something else."

"Well… I have one in mind, but it's not on my iPod."

"Not a problem. I can hack into Amazon and download it."

Smiling to myself, I walked across the room to Jazz. He picked me up and placed me on a nearby table.

"Ok, the song is _Careful What You Pack _by They Might Be Giants," I told Jazz.

Jazz's optics dimmed a bit as he went off and downloaded the song. A few moments later and his optics brightened back up. "Got it."

And then the song began to play.

_The known, the unknown, and the underknown_

_Look at what she found _

_Digging all around by the goldfish pond_

_She's gonna get in trouble now_

I looked up at Jazz with a smile. "So…?"

"Eh, it's a bit slow for my likin'."

Frowning, I asked, "But it's still good, right?"

He gave a slight shrug, "I like _Boom Boom Pow_ better."

"There isn't even any _music_ in that song!" I snorted in response.

"But you can actually dance t' that song."

Pursing my lips, I scanned the room for other 'bots. Sitting on a couch near us were the Jet-twins.

"Storm, Fire, come here a sec!" I shouted to them. They turned to see who was calling them.

Jetstorm tilted his head a bit. "What are you meaning by 'sec'?" he asked.

"Sec, as in 'come here a second'," I explained.

"But second cannot be long enough time for you to be talking to us," Jetfire pointed out.

I sighed. "It's just an expression."

"Oh," they said in unison.

_Oh God, they do that creepy twin talking-in-unison thing. _They got up and walked closer to me and Jazz.

"Ok," I said. "Which song do you like better?" I looked at Jazz and nodded at him.

He played a short part of each song for the twins. When they had both finished, I looked at the twins hopefully.

"I am liking first song better," Jetfire concluded.

"And I am agreeing with Brother."

My face fell, and I gave Jazz the evil eye as he began to chuckle. "See? That one's just more appealing."

"Well, I guess I just have a more sophisticated music taste," I replied in a huff. Then something went off in my head. "Mirage!" Said mech looked up from his spot by the energon dispenser.

"Hm?"

I waved him over. "Come here."

Mirage made his way towards us. "Yes? What do you need?" he asked.

"Which song's better?"

On cue, Jazz played each song for Mirage. After they ended, Mirage thought for a moment. "I like the second one better," he said finally.

I threw my hands into the air. "Yes! See? What did I tell you? Sophisticated taste!"

"Are you two having a disagreement?" Mirage asked. Jazz and I nodded in response. "Why not just listen to something you both like, hm?"

"Ok, lemme think for a sec…" Grabbing my iPod, I looked through the different artists on it. When I came upon a good one I smiled. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to _No Doubt_."

* * *

Songs in order of appearance:

Detective by No Doubt

Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas

Careful What You Pack by They Might Be Giants

I'm sorry for the suckish chapter... it seemed a lot better as I wrote, but reading back over it... meh. But I don't want to rewrite it, so it'll have to do.

In my opinion, I think Jazz would be into the more popular music and not a band like They Might Be Giants. I think he would also enjoy music that he can dance to, not slow songs where you have to slow dance. I also believe that Jazz would like No Doubt, especially their songs Hella Good, Hey Baby, Start the Fire, In My Head… yeah. Sorry, I just found my lost No Doubt CDs and finally got to put them on my iPod.

Um… I need to check to see what I was going to do next… OH! I remembered! Mirage decides he needs to brush up on his stalking- erm, I mean, 'stealth' skills.

Until next time!

-Panic Switch


	9. Stalker

A/N Um… the first chapter of 'Pathways' is giving me a bit of trouble. Arrggg… but I'll keep you guys posted on its progress… I think I might start posting my progress on my profile *shrugs* we'll see.

Anyways, this chapter is for Flower K. Owl. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 9 Stalker

I could tell that my friends were worried about me. Well, either that or they were extremely creeped out. I was leaning towards a mixture of the two.

It was lunch time at school and I kept looking at the parking lot next to us. I just had this strange feeling, like someone was watching me. But it's not like it could've been a Decepticon or something.

Rebecca seemed to notice my spacing off and looked over to where I was staring. "What are you looking at?" she whispered to me.

"Wha?" I mumbled, snapping back to Earth.

"Well, you were looking over at the parking lot and I thought maybe you were staring at the cars… Do you want one of them?"

I gave her a 'Paris' look.

"_What_? How do I know that's not what you're thinking?" she exclaimed. I responded by thumping her on the head.

* * *

My feelings of being watched and followed did not cease even back at the base. As I walked down the halls, I could swear that I could hear a very faint breathing noise. But at this point, I was also positive that my mind was playing tricks on me.

That day I had decided to talk to Blurr a bit. I hadn't ever seen him converse much with the other 'bots, probably due to his fast speech. Oddly enough, I found it pretty easy to understand what he was saying.

He was holding me in his hand and taking me to the Rec room. "Hey Blurr, do you ever feel like someone's… watching you?" I asked him at one point.

Blurr tilted his head a bit. "Well-back-on-the-Ark-a-long-time-ago-there-was-this-'bot-RedAlert.- He-was-really-paranoid-and-was-always-in-the-monitor-room-watching-everyone.- So-I-guess-then-I-felt-like-someone-was-watching-me.-Why?-Do-you-think-a-Decepticon-is-following-you?- Should-we-tell-Prime-and-the-others?"

"No, no, there's no Decepticons… just a feeling I have." As I spoke the last words, I looked over my shoulder, making sure no one else was there. It was then that it finally clicked in my mind. "Uh, Blurr? I forgot, I needed to go… talk to Prowl…"

"Do-you-need-me-to-take-you-there?-I-really-wouldn't-mind-taking-you-"

"Thank you," I cut Blurr off, "But I can get there myself. Just go to the Rec room, 'kay? I'll be fine."

Blurr gave a slight shrug before setting me down, and continuing on by himself at a faster pace. I had suspected that had been going slower for my sake, since I was not used to his speed.

Once Blurr was out of sight, I turned in a circle to see if anyone was there. "Mirage?" I asked tentatively.

To my relief and annoyance, the noblemech appeared to my right, out of nowhere. He gave me a nervous wave, "Hello Paris."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. Mirage fidgeted a bit as I glared at him.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Since this morning."

_Ha! I _knew_ I wasn't crazy!_

"May I ask why?"

At this, Mirage smiled a bit. "I'm a spy, remember? I have to work on my stealth skills."

"Ok… but why me?"

"It was more of a challenge following you since you were outside of the base."

We were both silent for a moment while I thought over the whole ordeal in my head. "I'm not sure whether I should be creeped out or flattered," I finally said.

* * *

That night, I woke up to a loud noise. My first thought was that the cats must have done something, but I didn't hear my dog barking. And when I started to think about what exactly it had sounded like, I came to the conclusion that it was a car.

Frowning to myself, I got out of bed and peaked behind the curtain covering my window. Across the street was a blue and white sports car. _When did the neighbors…?_ Then I recognized who it was.

I climbed back in bed and lay down with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long.

Also sorry that it's a bit short… but I actually really like this one. Mirage and Blurr are on my Top 3 'Bots list… the other being the Lambo Twins. What? I can count them as one if I want to!

**Coming up next**, Paris figures something out about the Autobots that everyone else has yet to notice… even the Autobots themselves.

-Panic Switch


	10. Energon Suckers

A/N Heh heh, um… this chapter comes from a plot bunny… but I can't for the life of me remember _where_. ^^; I mean, I know the site, but just not the page and I really don't feel like trying to find it.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **ALSO: **'Pathways' **_is_** still coming. I'm just trying to figure out if I want to switch POV's or whatever... sorry that it's takin' while, but good things come to those who wait!

* * *

Ch. 10 Energon Suckers

"C'mon! Get 'im, get 'im! Right _there_! Are you blind or something? He was wide open-"

"I didn't ask for your advice. I know what I'm doing."

"_Well_, excuse me for getting into it!" I snapped back at Sunstreaker.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Sideswipe whined.

Shrugging, I replied, "I'm switching off… oh! Sides! Go left, go left!"

Following my directions, Sideswipe dove left and was able to clip Sunstreaker's side with his blade. Sunstreaker let out a grunt of pain, and shot me a death glare.

"Switching off, remember?" I taunted.

As the fight continued, I noticed a pink stain beginning to form on Sunstreaker's right side. Soon enough drops of the substance started to fall to the ground.

"Hey Sunshine," I called out, "You bleeding? …or leaking… whatever you giant robots do?" The twins stopped what they were doing. Sunstreaker lowered a hand to his scratch. The pink liquid got on his fingertips, but he didn't seem too concerned about it.

"I'm fine. Sides just cut a minor line or something," Sunstreaker reassured me.

I had made my way over to where a drop of the stuff had landed on the ground. Considering that it was small compared to them, made it huge compared to me. The puddle wasn't bigger than me per say, but it was a _puddle_.

It gave off a metallic-y odor, and I wrinkled my nose when I got a whiff of it. "What is this stuff?" I asked them.

Sideswipe shrugged a bit, "A mixture of energon and mech fluid."

"Wait… I thought energon was what you guys ate."

"It is, but it's a form of energy so it works both ways."

I let that set in my brain for a moment or two. "So… you're all vampires?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

I rolled my eyes, "Undead people, suck blood, can't go into the sun…?"

"But… we aren't undead," Sideswipe said in a confused voice. "And we've gone out in the sun before."

"And we don't suck blood, " Sunstreaker snorted.

"I _know _that, it's just the whole concept of energon being your version of blood, but you eat it too… it reminds me of vampires."

The twins looked at each other.

"As I've stated before, she's _insane_," Sunstreaker said to Sideswipe.

My mouth dropped open as Sideswipe nodded. "I have to agree with you there."

"Hey!" I shouted, "I'm right here! I can hear you!"

* * *

…um… hey *shifty eyes* Really sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. School just started last week. I'm still adjusting to it all (just started high school) so it may take a while for me to get back into the swing of things.

-Panic Switch


	11. Origami

A/N Ok, so I still feel bad that I was gone for a long time, so here's another chapter for you! This one is for The Pumpkin Guardian, who wanted Optimus to be pranked.

* * *

Ch. 11 Origami

"Uh… Paris?"

"Hmm?"

"What… what are you doing?"

"Origami."

"…using pages from a book…?"

"I really don't like this book, and seeing how I can't get my money _or_ life back, I'm recycling it. It's good for the environment."

"I don't really think that's what recycling is meant for. How many… _things_ are you making anyways?"

"Well, I'm using about a page for each piece so… around 500."

"500?"

"Give or take."

* * *

A week had passed since I first started my _project_, and I had finally finished. Once done, I put all of my pieces into a large trash bag and called up Sunny to take me to the base. I had a plan alright, and I couldn't wait to put it into action.

* * *

"But, I need you guys to make some Autobot size origami. Don't worry, I've memorized how to do it and can show you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And we'll also need help putting them up…"

"Time to recruit the troops!"

* * *

In a few minutes, Sideswipe and I were able to convince Sunstreaker, the Jet-twins and Blurr to help out. Blurr was folding the Transformer size origami at a fast pace, and was finished in a just a few minutes.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Yup, we're good to go!"

* * *

(POV change~ Third Person)

Optimus sighed to himself. At times, he really didn't like conversing with the human government. It wasn't like him to complain, but they sometimes made him wish they _hadn't_ come to Earth.

Well, there feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to get him anywhere. He shook his head briefly, and walked through his office doors… only to stop in the doorway.

While he was away, it seemed that someone had taken it upon themselves to 'redecorate' his office.

An assortment of flowers, birds, and cubes made of paper were hanging from the ceiling and sitting on shelves. His desk was mostly covered by little pieces paper. Upon closer inspection, however, he realized that they were miniature versions of the ones that cluttered the rest of his office.

He couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight. It did add a certain charm to the room.

* * *

**Note: All of the dialoge is between Paris and Sides.**

Fffffffff- don't even _ask_ how I came up with this… I'm just a freak, ok? And I'm SUPER sorry that it's taking me a long time to post stuff. I have practice after school everyday until 5ish, and then I have to do homework and THEN I have time to myself… but by then, I'm usually too tired to do anything. Hopefully, it will get better, but if it doesn't, I apologize now.

Coming up next: Paris tries to explain superstitions to the Autobots… note the 'tries'.

-Panic Switch


	12. Knock on Wood

A/N My life has been hectic.

Thank you to all of my readers who have not abandoned me, and to all the new readers that have come! You guys mean a lot, and I'm doing my best to be more consistent with updates. My comp is on the fritz (like Prowl's processor) so I had to restart the first chapter of 'Pathways'… good news is, I like it a lot better and I'm about halfway through it!

So without further ado, this chapter is for Heaven's Archer who wanted something ridiculous about our culture to come up.

* * *

Ch. 12 Knock on Wood

I have a bad habit of biting my fingernails when I'm nervous. I also stare into space, and tap my foot on the ground repeatedly.

At the moment I was doing all three. And also gaining some unwanted attention.

"What's eating ya?" Jazz finally asked after watching me for a while.

The Jettwins, who had been talking to Jazz, both looked over at me worriedly. "Something is eating her? Is it hurting much?" they both asked.

I just shook my head, not looking at them. "Just an expression," I mumbled. My eyes were stuck on the TV on the other side of the Rec room, although I wasn't watching it. It was just something for me to stare at.

Jazz spoke again, "Didn't answer _my_ question."

With a sigh, I put my hands in my lap and began to twiddle my thumbs. My eyes soon followed my hands. "Well…" I started. "It's just-" I sighed again. "Oh, I don't know." I sunk into the couch and looked at the TV. "It's nothing… it's stupid."

I could feel Jazz's optics burning into the back of my head. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Fine," I said after a few moments. "The Decepticons… they haven't been causing trouble lately, and frankly, I starting to get worried."

I was almost afraid Jazz would start laughing. I mean, wasn't it a _good_ thing that nothing was happening?

Instead, he smiled. "Nah, no need to worry 'bout that. The 'Cons won't try anything on us for a while."

Unexpectedly (to Jazz and the others), I sat up abruptly, and glared at him. "Great, thanks a lot!" I nearly shouted. "Now you jinxed it!" I stood up and walked to the human sized table in front of me. After examining it quickly, I rapped my knuckles on it a few times. Once done, I looked at Jazz again, "You got lucky this time."

All of the 'Bots who had seen my little episode, which was most of them in the room, were staring at me. "What?" I asked, thoroughly annoyed with their looking at me.

"What the _frag_ was that for?" Sides exclaimed.

I just gave a little shrug. "Knock on wood," I answered.

"And what exactly does _that_ mean?"

"Wood is said to have protective spirits in it and bring good luck."

"…"

"Is every thing in the human culture this ridiculous?" Sunstreaker muttered. He earned a few chuckles from the mechs, and an icy stare from me.

Crossing my arms and pursing my lips I said, "Even though I didn't come up with that 'ridiculous' tradition, I'm still going to be insulted." Sunny scoffed in response.

The room was left in an awkward silence, but, slowly, everyone resumed what they were doing. Even I went back to actually watching the TV.

And I felt better about the Decepticons.

* * *

Short 'n sweet (in my opinion). Hopefully, I can take a look at the requests I already have and make a list of upcoming chapters. In the meantime, please continue to leave new requests! I really do appreciate all the help with ideas.

-Panic Switch


	13. Button Mashing

A/N Starting to get back into the grove of things. We just started the new term at my school, so now I have to get used to that. Ah well, here's the next chapter, video games with the Jettwins for Flower K. Owl. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 13 Button Mashing

One of the Army dudes at the base where the Autobots were staying finally had an epiphany. Keep the young 'bots entertained, and they won't trash the rest of the base. And how do you keep young 'bots entertained for an extended period of time? The same way you keep human kids preoccupied: video games.

"No way, you guys got a PS3?" I yelled at the sight of the gaming system. "And a new one at that! Oh, I bet it plays PS1 and 2 games too. This is _sweet_!" I began to ramble on about all the games I could play on the _huge_ screen. It gained some unwanted attention from everybot in the Rec Room.

"What are you going on about?" Sideswipe asked.

I pointed to the gaming system that was under the giant TV screen, "The PS3 you guys got! Did you even notice it?"

Sideswipe squinted, and leaned forward a bit. "Huh, thought I saw something."

"So, you wanna play?" I asked eagerly.

"Eh, not right now. Sunshine and I were going to some close combat training. Maybe later?" With that, he turned away and left the room.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Stick in the mud!" I yelled.

With my arms crossed, I looked around the room for a victim- er, partner. I stopped on the other pair of twins. "Hey, Storm! Fire!" I called to them.

They looked towards me and used their creepy twin-talk-in-unison, "Yes?"

"Wanna play?"

* * *

"I am not understanding point of game."

"Neither am I, Brother."

"Should we be asking human friend?"

"Dude, I'm right _here_," I inserted with a glare. It always grated my nerves when people talk about me as if I wasn't there. "And the _point_ of the game is to kill the other players."

"Why?" Jetstorm asked.

"Because then you'll win."

"Win what?" the orange twin inquired.

"The game!"

"Oh… but why is winning game so important?"

Heaving a sigh, I put my hands on my face. "I don't know," I mumbled, "It's entertainment."

The twins exchanged a glance before concluding, "Humans are being very strange."

"Tell me about it," I muttered under my breath.

Why did I hang out with giant, alien robots again?

I don't think I'll ever find a good answer to that.

* * *

Paris seems to be rethinking her decision about who she hangs out with…hmm, foreshadowing perhaps?

'Pathways' chapter 1, is completely written out and just needs to be edited! Yay!

Please leave ideas in a review or PM me, because I want to keep this story going too! Thanks

-Panic Switch


	14. Animal Crossing

A/N This popped into my head the other day… and I began to wonder why I didn't think of it earlier.

* * *

Ch. 14 Animal Crossing

I walked up to my front door with Sideswipe's holoform trailing behind me. He groaning about how _annoying_ it was that we had to stop at my house. I just rolled my eyes. "_Please_, it'll be like, what, two minutes? I think you'll survive."

"Why do you need to stop here anyways?" he whined.

Ignoring him, I looked through the window to the garage. There wasn't a car inside. _Mom's not home_.

I stepped away from the window, and went up to the door. Sideswipe stood behind me with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Taking my bag off my shoulder, I dug through the front pocket for my house key. Once I found it, I pulled it out of my bag and began to put it into the lock. On cue, loud barking could be heard on the other side of the door. I grumbled as I continued to unlock the door.

"What _is_ that?" Sideswipe asked.

"My dog barking," was my monotone reply. Finally, the key clicked and the door was unlocked.

I opened the door, and a sheltie came running out. It continued to bark, but its tail was wagging up and down. The dog came over to me first, and let me pet it for about two seconds. "Lassie, I can't pet you if you run away." But, being a dog, she didn't understand what I said, and continued to just run around.

She finally spotted Sides and began barking all over again. I winced, as her barks were very loud and high-pitched. Sideswipe obviously hadn't been expecting that, since his holoform flickered briefly. "Ouch," he said. "That thing sure is loud."

Lassie started growling and circling Sideswipe. She was sniffing the ground, but seemed frustrated that she couldn't pick up a scent. She let out a little whine before starting up her barking.

"Lassie! No!" I scolded her. But, of course, she ignored me again and continued to torment a seemingly shaken Sideswipe.

Wait, shaken?

I smirked. "You're _scared _of Lassie?"

Sideswipe looked up from the circling dog with a face of bewilderment. "What? What gave you that idea?" Another bark sounded, causing the Autobot to jump.

I laughed, and put a hand over my mouth to try and quiet myself.

"It isn't funny!" he protested. "It's loud, and territorial, and has teeth, and- Oh Primus! It's trying to bite me!" Sideswipe's holoform jumped back as Lassie snapped at his ankles.

Clapping my hands, I called, "It's ok Lassie! C'mon, let's go inside!" Said dog reluctantly made her way to the door. I followed her in and motioned for Sideswipe to follow. When he hesitated, I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," I said with a smirk. Sides' holoform stuck its tongue out at me, but followed.

Lassie seemed to have forgotten all about the alien robot that had just entered the house, as she was scratching at the back door. I went over and unlocked it for her, and she tore out of the door barking at the birds that had been enjoying an otherwise peaceful afternoon.

I closed the door so that Lassie wouldn't be able to come back in and bark at Sides again. When I turned back around to the living room I was greeted by a strange sight.

Sideswipe's knees were slightly bent with his hands placed on them, as he was staring into the eyes of one of my cats perched on the couch. It was the ultimate stare-down between the two, neither of them blinking.

My gaze went back and forth between the two strange creatures. "Uh… I'm not even gonna ask…"

Soon enough, Cosmo's back and tail fur began to fluff up, and a growl sounded from his throat. To my surprise, Sideswipe growled right back. Cosmo gave him a hiss, before taking off and darting into another room.

I looked at Sideswipe with utter confusion while he returned the look with a smile. "Just showin' him who's boss," he answered my unasked question.

Rolling my eyes, I approached his holoform and gave his shoulder a whack. "You're pathetic."

* * *

I can see Sunstreaker absolutely _hating_ cats because the shed so much... but, on the inside, he enjoys their company :3 I think if the Autobots saw any one of my three cats all curled up and sleeping, it would just melt their sparks. Yeah, I'm talkin' 'bout _you_ too Ironhide.

-Panic Switch


	15. Can't Turn Back

A/N This one is on a more serious note… but I'm not at a part in 'Pathways' where I can fit this in. Also, once you're done reading this chapter, **go to my profile and vote on my new poll.**

Disclaimer: Don't own the song mentioned/used in the story.

* * *

Ch. 15 Can't Turn Back

The twins and I were enjoying a rare moment of silence on the roof of part of the base. The sun was setting on the horizon, and the slight breeze brought with it the smell of the ocean just a few miles away. I inhaled the salty smell, and exhaled with a contented sigh. My back was against Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker sat nearby.

At the sound of planes flying overhead, I looked up. There was a group of three planes doing some aerial tricks. It reminded me of those three Decepticon planes.

What were they called again? The Seeker Trine?

Yeah, that was it.

I remembered the twins bragging about being able to use Jet Judo on them or something.

From what I'd heard, the Seekers seemed to be a lot like some of the Autobots, personality wise. When I thought about it, most of the Decepticons and Autobots were alike. The main differences being them fighting each other, and the Autobots having more tolerance for humans.

"You know," I said, breaking the silence, "Sometimes, I feel bad for them."

"Who?" the twins asked simultaneously.

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way of expressing what I meant without just blatantly saying it. "The Decepticons." Gee, _that_ plan really worked. I waited for the hellfire that I had surely let loose.

But it didn't come.

_Maybe they di-_

"What the _frag_?"

"How could you even_ think_ that?"

"Did they mess with your brain or something?"

They continued to yell over each other, even as I tried to get them to shut up.

After a third failed attempt, I shook my head. With a sigh, I stood up and began to walk away from the annoying pair of twins I was beginning to regret hanging out with.

Sideswipe noticed my leave and shouted, "Hey! Where are you going? We're still yelling at you!"

I wrinkled my nose, but didn't bother turning around. Yelling back, I replied, "Oh I don't know, maybe _away_ from said _annoying_ and _yelling_ twins? Hmm? Ever think of that?" My voice had an edge of sarcasm and venom, one that the twins had not yet been on the receiving end of.

They both winced visibly. I crossed my arms in a huff, and waited for one of them to say something. An audible sigh soon came from behind me. "Ok, continue with what you were saying," Sideswipe said, as if it were a chore.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to face them. "_Thank_ you so much for letting me voice my own personal opinion." The sarcasm had yet to be filtered from my speech.

"Yeah, yeah," Sunstreaker replied with a wave of his hand.

"Now, as I was _saying_, I sort of feel bad for the Decepticons. Why? Because," I started to explain, the words now serious. "Because _I_ don't believe that all of them are these evil, bloodthirsty beings, bent on killing off every living thing."

The twins exchanged a quick glance. "Coulda fooled me," Sideswipe scoffed.

"_Think_ about it!" I exclaimed. "Are they really that different from you?"

"_Yes_," Sunny responded icily.

I shook my head, "Put your ego aside for one minute and actually pretend you give a damn about what I'm saying!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't say anything in response, but seemed to be listening.

"I happen to think that a lot, if not most, of the Decepticons have a case being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Who knows how Megatron got all of his recruits! Hell, he really could've convinced some of them that _he_ was a good guy."

"Everyone has a choice. They don't have to stay Decepticons," Sideswipe said, still not convinced.

"Could they really? What if, right now, one of them came here and said that they changed and didn't want to be a Decepticon? Are you really saying that you would accept them?"

Silence followed my little outburst.

"For all we know, they could quite literally be trapped." Once done, I crossed my arms and sat down. "That's what I have to say on the topic," I muttered.

For a while, no one moved or said anything more. But, eventually, the twins relocated to spots closer to me. I could feel their optics burning into the back of my head.

"Do you really think that?" one of them whispered.

I nodded, "Yes." Whoever had asked seemed content with that answer, because they didn't say anything else.

A song I had once heard popped into my head. The last lines stuck out to me, and I repeated them out loud, "When the Devil wants to dance with you, you better say never. Because a dance with the Devil might last you forever."

* * *

And that, my dear children, is from the song "Dance with the Devil" by Immortal Technique. Yes, it is a rap song. Yes, it has _very_ strong language, rape, drugs, and alcohol. I hate rap… with a purple passion, but I LOVE this song. So trust me, it's good.

Serious chapter is serious.

This chapter has been spawned from a plot bunny that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I apologize to those of you who suffered through this chapter.

Next chapter will be back to humor. Promise.

-Panic Switch


	16. Sick as a Dog

A/N And we're back to funny. Thanks for sticking around for me, even when I disappeared for a few months. It means a lot.

_**VOTE ON MY POLL**_ once you're done reading and reviewing.

Inspiration for this came from current experiences. AKA, I'm sick and I feel crappy and I STILL had/have to go to school.

* * *

Chapter 16 Sick as a Dog

With my head slightly hung, I made my way into the Autobot base with Sideswipe just ahead of me. I sniffled and gave a weak cough. My head throbbed in response, causing me to groan.

Sideswipe looked over his shoulder, "You alright back there, Squishy?"

"Peachy keen," I spat back. The red 'bot just shrugged and turned back forward. I made a face at the back of his head, not caring how immature it was.

Sideswipe already knew that I was sick that day. He also knew that I was in a bad mood. So, it didn't come as a surprise that no one else was aware of this ahead of time. The few 'bots we passed in the hallway gave me looks of sympathy when they saw me. I just glared on back.

Upon entering the Rec room, I spotted Sunstreaker on the giant couch. He was idly flipping through the TV channels, and didn't seem to notice our entrance.

"Heya, Sunshine!" Sideswipe yelled cheerily. In response, Sunstreaker jumped in his seat. He sent an icy glare towards his oh-so-innocent twin. His attention was soon back on the TV.

Once _I_ made it to the couch, Sideswipe lifted me onto it and took a seat next his brother. On cue, a sneeze racked my body.

Both 'bots on the couch eyed me with caution. "The frag was _that_?" Sunstreaker asked, sounding disgusted.

"It's call sneezing," I sniffled. I exhaled through my mouth and took a seat on Sideswipe.

Several minutes passed, and several tissues had been dug out of my bag for me to use. Another sneeze came, and was followed by a loud blowing noise.

Apparently, it annoyed Sunstreaker. A lot.

"Can you just stop it already?" Sunstreaker cried.

My head swiveled to the side to stare right into his optics. _Wrong move pal._

Narrowing my eyes, I began my tirade, "Oh, you want me stop, huh? _Well_-" I stood up and walked closer to the yellow twin, "Let me just use my magical powers and make it all go away!"

Sunstreaker seemed to be getting the picture that he shouldn't have opened his big fat mouth… or whatever they have.

"Oh, wait," I continued, throwing my hands up. "I don't _have_ any friggin' powers! 'Cause I'm a friggin' human!" Crossing my arms over my chest, I continued to glare at Sunstreaker.

Sensing he should probably say something, he responded, "Uh… sorry?"

"Yeah, you _better_ be sorry, 'cause I don't need this crap right now." I returned to my previous seat in a huff, arms still crossed.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments. Sideswipe took it upon himself to break it, "Is it _that_ time of the month?"

_Twitch._

* * *

Oh Siders… that's the _last_ thing you ask a girl, regardless of if it's true or not. You can expect that all Hell broke loose after that comment.

Anyways, _**GO VOTE ON MY POLL**_. I want your opinion on something. I want to see if something is worthwhile for me to do.

_**LEAVE IDEAS, PLEASE!**_ I want you guys to be involved in this story! That's what's so much fun about this site.

Not sure what the next chapter shall hold. Guess we'll find out together, won't we?

Ciao for now.

-Panic Switch


	17. Wish Upon a Star

A/N I'm so happy that I got to see 'Alice in Wonderland' on Monday! Sooo good :3 Chessur, Mallymkun, Thackery, and Nivens are my favorites. I seem to be liking minor characters lately... But of course, Helena Bonham Carter and Johnny Depp were amazing! I also enjoyed Alan Rickman as The Caterpillar.

This chapter is for Rainspiral who wanted shooting stars. And thanks for the _list_ of ideas!

OMG, I just realized that I started this series (meaning 'So Believe') a year and ten days ago! Weee, I'm so proud of myself right now!

_**STUFF AT THE END YOU SHOULD READ IF YOU WANT TO BE UP TO DATE AND NOT BE A LAME-O.**_

* * *

Chapter 17 Wish Upon a Star

"C'mon you stupid cat! Get in! It's cold out here!" I shouted into the dark night. My weight shifted from foot to foot and I rubbed my cold arms.

A dark shape, darker than its surroundings, moved across one of the flower beds. I rolled my eyes, "Cosmo! Get over here!" Surprisingly, the shape complied and scampered over to me. As the black and white cat approached me, he let out a _mrrow_ of greeting before going inside. _Stupid cat._

I subconsciously looked up at the starry night before turning to go in. But I stopped at the door. Did I just see…? Turning back around, I looked up again. Something had caught my eye and- oh! There it was! A shooting star!

I smiled to myself before pondering over what to wish for. Having come up with one that satisfied me, I whispered it to the night, keeping my eyes on the shooting star the whole time.

Once it was out of sight, I remembered how cold I was and went back inside.

* * *

The next day I made it my mission to find Wheeljack. I had wondered in bed the previous night if he had seen the shooting star. Being a scientist/inventor/smart-y pants, I thought he would find them 'fascinating' and 'intriging'. Unfortunately, that wasn't the exact reaction I got when I found him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello, Paris."

"Didja see the shooting star last night?"

Wheeljack stopped fiddling with his stuff and gave me a confused look, "Shooting what?"

"Shooting star? I saw it around ten o'clock last night. It was really cool!"

"Impossible," Wheeljack waved me off.

"What?" I squeaked. "I thought you liked that kind of stuff!"

The 'bot sighed, "What you humans refer to as 'shooting stars' are no more than pieces of space rock hurtling towards the earth. Of course, most of the time, they burn up in the atmosphere before they get the chance to actually _make_ it here."

Frowning, I thought Wheeljack's response over in my head. He didn't have to be so rude about it. But, really, what did I expect? "_Well_, it's still fun to call them shooting stars and wish on them."

"And a burning hot piece of _rock_ is supposed to grant wishes of every single person who sees it?"

"…Geez, just _ruin_ all my fun."

* * *

Sometimes Wheeljack is too much like Prowl.

**Poll Results: Should I write a story about some of the Autobots, using holoforms, meeting the rest of Paris' family?**

**Yes! – 75%**

**Aw, hell no! – 12%**

**I don't care – 12%**

**So, it is in favor that I write the story! As result, this story right here will be on hold until 'Meet the Family' is complete!**

**Thank you!**

Reviews are love.

-Panic Switch


	18. Never Give Up

A/N This was an April Fool's joke for readers of my story 'Pathways'. It fits in with that story's timeline, so if you haven't read it, that's why the beginning may seem weird.

* * *

Never Give Up

I stood by the window in my room that faced the front of my house. It gave me a clear view of the road, and anyone on it.

Even after twenty minutes, I remained in my same spot. Although, my eyes were starting to lose focus, and everything seemed fuzzy. Not to mention my right leg had a painful tingling sensation running up and down it. That was one reason as to why I remained where I was.

The other reason being that I was too anxious to do anything other than wait for Sam and Bee to show up.

A knock on my door made me jump out of my skin. My hand went to my chest, and I could feel my heart pound against it rapidly. I let out a shaky breath before responding. "Yeah?"

The door was opened a crack, "Are you hungry for lunch?"

I just shook my head in response and my door was then closed. My silent vigil continued.

* * *

It was almost an hour until I heard something that peaked my interest. The sound of a roaring engine echoed around outside. I couldn't pinpoint where it was or close it was since the surrounding mountains messed with the sound. Thankfully, it had been relatively close.

Within the next minute a yellow car pulled around the corner and parked in front of my house. I didn't see if anyone got out, because I was already in the hallway. As I made my way to the door, I yelled out, "Bye Mom, my ride's here! I'll call you later!"

Barely registering my mom's response, I flung the door open and, once I got out, slammed it behind me. I ran through my courtyard and, in turn, almost ran Sam down.

"Whoa!" he shouted, barely moving out of the way.

"Sorry!" I apologized, having slowed to a walk. "But c'mon, let's go!" Not waiting for him to catch up, I headed for Bee's passenger door. I subconsciously remembered the last time I rode in Bee. It had also been the _first_ time I rode with him. I hoped that this time we wouldn't have a Jet/Tank/Decepticon on our tail.

I opened the door and plopped down on the seat as softly as possible. I knew from experience how sensitive their interiors were, and it wasn't a pleasant thing to be riding inside of an Autobot that you hurt. They were usually out for revenge.

"Hey Bee."

"_Hello- Paris-"_

I looked out my window and saw Sam approaching us. Even though he walking at a brisk pace, it was still too slow for my liking. A sigh escaped from my mouth, and I slumped a little in my seat.

After what felt like ages, Sam finally opened the driver door. Once he was settled in his seat, Bee's engine started up, and we took off.

"I don't know how you can live here," Sam commented as we left my neighborhood. "There's so many twists and turns in this neighborhood."

I shrugged a bit, used to most peoples' complaints about where I lived. Everyone seemed to get lost. "It's easy when you live here," I responded.

Almost at once a tense silence filled the air around us. Personally, I was fine with it, but I could hear Sam fidgeting in his seat. And it seemed to be annoying Bee.

"_Listen to me, listen to me- stop!_" blared through the speakers. Sam mumbled out an apology before readjusting one last time. By this time, we had just gotten onto the 101 Freeway. I let out a sigh. This was gonna be a _long_ ride.

* * *

Bee announced that we were less than five minutes away from the base. Upon hearing the news, I sat up straight in my seat. It took all of my restraint to make sure I didn't bounce in my seat or tap my foot or any other thing that could annoy and/or hurt Bee.

I gulped down the lump forming in my throat as we approached the base. It looked the same as it always did. That made me feel a little better, but not much.

The guards at the front let us pass once they saw Bee's Autobot insignia. Although, they still eyed us carefully as we rolled by.

As we passed each hanger, my nerves were starting to get the best of me. I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to know what was going on.

Then, Bee came to a stop.

Automatically, I got out of him so that he could transform into his robot mode. I looked up at the familiar building we were standing in front of. "Well, I guess we go in," I stated.

"Yup," came Sam.

Bumblebee was the first to move. He strode towards the building confidently, while Sam and I trailed behind.

Once inside, I saw that the hallways were deserted. I gulped.

Then, a sound echoed all around us. I jumped and put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. The noise was coming from the PA system.

We stood still, waiting for something to happen.

Then-

_**We're no strangers to love**_

_**You know the rules, and so do I**_

_**A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of**_

_**You wouldn't get this from any other guy**_

_**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**_

_**Gotta make you understand**_

_**Never gonna give you up**_

_**Never gonna let you down**_

_**Never gonna run around, and desert you**_

_**Never gonna make you cry**_

_**Never gonna say goodbye**_

_**Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you**_

* * *

_**YOU'VE BEEN RICK ROLL'D! **_

Yes, the rumors are true. I. am. BAAAAACK!

Hopefully I won't be leaving for a long period of time again... heh, sorry 'bout that.

Anyways, I lost my list of prompts and ideas for this (but I may be able to get them back), so I would really love it if you could leave an idea or two (or ten or twenty). I know I enjoy it when an author asks for ideas and they end up using yours, so let's hear 'em!

-Panic Switch


End file.
